


With You

by BrittaTheBest



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Angst, Concern, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Shippy Gen, Short & Sweet, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittaTheBest/pseuds/BrittaTheBest
Summary: Jack's head is in Will's lap. He doesn't know why, but he isn't complaining.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the original series because I've only seen up to s7
> 
> Sitcoms are my favourite genre but hurt/comfort/concern is my favourite trope and they Never Give It To Me (it also means all my fanfics are self-indulgent and predictable but shrug emoji)

Jack’s head is in Will’s lap.

Will isn’t looking at him – he’s turned away, shouting something over his shoulder that comes out as a sort of distant suggestion of Will’s voice rather than having any actual substance – but his gloved hands are on either side of Jack’s face, holding him, warm even through the leather, so Jack doesn’t mind. It’s night, but not really dark. Will’s face is illuminated red, orange, yellow, a fire's glow of tail-lights and store fronts. He is no longer shouting, but is looking around desperately. One of his hands has moved from Jack’s cheek to Jack’s shoulder. Jack didn't register that happening.

“Hey, Will?”

Will looks down, face creased. “Jack.” It sounds like a prayer.

“What’re we doing?”

Will glances around again. He looks helpless as his gaze returns to Jack’s. “We’re, uh… We’re waiting.” The hand on his shoulder begins to rub the side of the top of his arm. “Hey, everything’s going to be okay, alright?”

“Okay,” says Jack, not really sure why it wouldn’t be. He leans his cheek into Will’s hand, letting his eyes slip shut. “Mind if I take a nap while we wait?”

“No!”

Jack’s eyes whip open again at the sharp panic in the word, but by the time Will’s face has come back into focus he has composed himself into a forced smile.

“No. It won’t be long enough. You can have a nap when we get home.” His face is red now, not just from the glow of cars around them - a bright, shining, stinging red that stands out against the winter night. He sniffs. “Okay, Jack?” he prompts.

Jack’s eyes are heavy, and a slow, needling ache is forming in his limbs. It’s cold. “Okay,” he says anyway.

Will moves his other hand to his other shoulder, rubbing both his arms. It feels nice. Then, he replaces his hands on Jack’s face, leans down, and kisses him fiercely on the forehead. That feels nice, too.

“It’s gonna be okay, buddy,” Will says again, straightening up, glancing around _again_. There must be other people nearby. There must be lots of them. They’re in the middle of the city, after all, and the air is filled with traffic sounds and the soft murmur of voices. Somewhere, a siren wails, getting louder all the time. But to Jack, there is only Will, and that’s all he needs in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not intending on writing any more of this, it was just a little scene I was thinking about at work that I had to spend half an hour typing out. On the off chance anyone wants to write a continuation, please send it to me.
> 
> It's up to you what happened to Jack. In my mind, he got hit by a car, but you can interpret it how you like.
> 
> Comments always appreciated!! <3


End file.
